onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Minotaurus
|Funi eva = Josh Martin}} Minotaurus is one of the five Jailer Beasts in Impel Down and the first one to appear. He is an "awakened" Zoan Devil Fruit user who ate a fruit that allows him to turn into a Holstein cow. Due to his actions, he can be considered a supporting antagonist of the Impel Down Arc. Appearance In his Zoan form, Minotaurs is a dumb looking minotaur with cutesy eyes, large lips, and a runny nose. His body pattern resembles that of a Holstein cow. He wears pants, but no shirt. He is often seen with a spiked club that he uses. Before his appearance was fully revealed, he had been seen as a silhouette and appeared extremely savage and truly demonic due to his actions. Like the other Jailer Beasts, Minotaurs has a comical and harmless appearance, despite his true power and personality. Gallery Personality Despite his appearance, Minotaurus is a cold-blooded beast. He would brutally bludgeon rioting prisoners and opponents alike with his spiked club. He would often do so aimed at their skulls. Because of his savagery, the various prisoners of Impel Down fear him, like the Jailer Beasts. He acknowledges Sadi's superiority in battle, even fearing her when she got angry over his failure. Abilities and Powers As one of the Jailer Beasts of Impel Down under Sadi, Minotaurus is in charge of torturing and maintaining various prisoners. Physical Abilities While he does not look like a powerful opponent, Minotaurus is in reality a fearsome beast. He has immense physical strength and speed, along with excellent resilience. Weapons He wields a spiked club as a weapon in conjunction with his strength and speed. Devil Fruit He has eaten an as-of-yet unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a cow. Because he is an "Awakened Zoan", he is able to recover rapidly even after suffering high amounts of damage. History Impel Down Arc It is first seen beating two prisoners up for fighting and locking them up in a cell for death row, then again beating Jinbe in Level 6. Although only its shadow is shown during those times, it is clear that it is a Minotaur that shows no fear. Although at the time, Jinbe was chained down and Jinbe also states that it did not hurt him. Later as Luffy reached the Starvation Hell of Impel Down, it got the order to battle him as well as Bentham, who was supporting Luffy. However, as soon as it sent Bentham flying with a single hit, Luffy recognized its true powers and immediately activated Gear Second and used his Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka to send Minotaurus flying to save Bentham. Although Luffy used one of his powerful techniques to defeat Minotaurus, it appeared later, hunting Buggy and Galdino (it landed on top of them when Luffy sent it flying). At one point they come to meet Luffy and Bentham. Buggy used his secret weapon, the Muggy Ball, to take Minotaurus down, but even after a huge explosion it was still conscious. Even when Bentham used a strong kick to finish it off, it stood still but was in great pain. Only as Luffy and Galdino combined their abilities to use Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle, they could fully defeat Minotaurus. He was last seen falling from Level 3. Later, he fully recovered (albeit bandaged) and joined the battle against the rioting prisoners. Despite all of this, he was defeated (as well as receiving his comeuppance for beating Jinbe earlier) with the rest of the Jailer Beasts by Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile and Jinbe in Level 1. From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, Minotaurus is seen with the other Jailer Beasts with their new member: Minochihuahua. Major Battles *Minotaurus vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Bentham, Galdino and Buggy (Level 3). *Minotaurus vs. Impel Down Prisoners and Residents of New Kama Land. *Minotaurus, Minokoala, Minorhinoceros and Minozebra vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile and Jinbe (Level 1). Filler Battles *Minotaurus vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Level 4). Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, the spikes on his club were sharp like nails, but in the anime the spikes are edited into flat, round spikes, due to the spikes being related to the theme of torture. Also, in the anime, Minotaurus has an extra battle with Luffy alone, where it was quickly defeated with a single Jet Pistol. Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure *One Piece: Pirate Warriors *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Support Appearances *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *Zoro's design for Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time is similar to Minotaurus in many ways. Both carry identical clubs, are minotaurs that resemble cows and both have patches in similar places to each other. *Minotaurus' name is a combination of Mino (from Minos, the stepfather of the original Minotaur) and Taurus (the Latin word for "bull"). This naming combination is shared with his fellow Jailer Beasts. *Minotaurus is the first Awakened Zoan fruit user shown. References External Links *Minotaur – Wikipedia article on the Greek legendary monster. *Holstein – Wikipedia article on the bovine breed of Minotaurus. Site Navigation es:Minotaurus fr:Minotaure it:Minotaurus id:Minotaurus pl:Minotaur Category:Male Characters Category:Jailer Beasts Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users